Kindered Spirits
by Tenshi-Oujosama
Summary: I had believed that no one can rival Haruhi in terms of craziness. But that's because I have not yet met someone named Gokudera Hayato.


**Kindered Spirits**

**Kyon's POV**

Today was a normal weekend for an ordinary high schooler like me if you count out the fact that I'm hanging out with SOS Brigade. A club founded (illegally) by Suzumiya Haruhi with the goal of finding aything not human. Like UMAs, aliens, espers, time travellers etc.

"Kyon~ today I feel that we will finally hit the jackpot!" Haruhi declared "We will finally encounter something!"

Yes, and you have been saying those. We have not see- Oh wait, there are the "not humans" here from the start. Not that you know. Your club members sans me are the ones you have been looking for.

"Hey Kyon are you listening?" she asked as she put her hands to her hips and glared at me.

"Yes… yes," I answered absent mindedly and she didn't even bring herself to notice. Too focused on her… plans.

"A-ano… Suzumiya-san," a timid voice called our attention and we saw our club's angel, Asashina Mikuru, and Koizumi with a delinquent looking guy with silver hair and teal eyes.

"Everyone, this is Gokudera Hayato," Koizumi introduced and in turn introduced us to him. He was a handsome young man, I admit. You can see a lot of girls looking and checking up on him.

"He said that he is interested in our activities." The other male in our club smiled

"Che, I hate to talk in the open." The Gokudera guy sneered then looked around "How about that café over there. It seems peaceful enough"

We turned to see what he meant. I blinked. That café was known for its expensiveness.

"My treat. The owner there is… a family friend."

It seems that we really don't need to pay much. The waiter greeted us gracely and addressed Gokudera like he was his master or something. They even mentioned something like Decimo or something. I'm not really sure since it sounds suspiciously like Italian.

"He says that the boss is out and he wants to talk to us for personal reasons and not family matters" Nagato translated softly in which I was sure only I could hear but I could feel Gokudera's eyes narrowing at her but focussed back to the guy. The waiter then ushered us towards a VIP table.

"You understood?"

A nod then silence.

That Gokudera was really intimidating but nah, he can't be possibly worse Haruhi.

.

.

.

.

.

I spoke too soon. Gokudera proved to be as much as enthusiastic as Haruhi when it comes to the supernatural. And he really is a genius despite his… looks.

"Aliens? Well they are interesting! They might as well be living with us."

"I know! They are most likely hiding and plotting to take over our world!"

"We must stay vigilant."

I feel my head starting to ache. I glanced at Nagato and saw her reading a very complicated looking novel which does not even look Japanese.

"What do you think of espers, Gokudera-kun?"

"Oh, I met some with psychic powers but one guy was really creepy."

"Eh! Really?

"Yeah. He spits on a tissue paper to locate a person and it's very deathly accurate. He is a really greedy bastard so it would be a good thing if your enemy is poor."

I looked at Koizumi who looked interested. He saw me questioning him silently and he mouthed the words _I don't have that. _

Oh yeah, even if he is insightful, his esper powers are restricted when oe of Haruhi-created-monsters appeared I a closed space.

"Agh! There are a lot of mysteries in this world!" Haruhi complained, instead of looking exhausted she seemed to be pumped with energy. To tell you my very honest opinion, Haruhi is the world's greatest mystery.

"There are also those parallel worlds. Time travelling changes and alternates a certain timeline creating different time paradoxes and new worlds!"

"Yes! Yes! I'm glad someone agrees with me!"

I groaned inwardly. Those two are giving me the chills. I really want to change the topic and judging from Asashina-san's expression, she wants that too.

"Gokudera-san, you're a genius… right?"

"Haha, Kyon-kun's right. You know about all these" Asashina-san smiled nervously. She was forced to play a time travellig waitress which was true… just not the waitress part.

"I would not be surprised if NASA offered" Koizumi joked

"Already did but rejected it." Gokudera said bluntly as if he was explainig that the sky is blue and apples fall down due to gravity. We were shocked, even Haruhi.

"But it's a once in a life time offer, why do so?" curious Haruhi asked

For the first time, Gokudera's eyes softened. "True, I liked the study of the supernatural but only as a past time. My life is for Juudaime. I serve him first before my past time!"

Was it just me or were there sparkles around him? Were those puppy ears and… a tail?

Nah, it's just my imagination playing with me. But still, it was unnerving to see Gokudera free with his scowl but with a smile. It made him look… more human. I wonder who this Juudaime is if it made Gokudera like this.

Maybe this Juudaime is someone scary?

"Hayato, there you are!" we all turned to see a kind looking brunette. Despite his small stature, I was drawn to his eyes. It was caramel colored orbs swirling in warmth and kindness. Judging from the others expression, they thought so too.

"Juudaime!" Gokudera stood up and blinked. He looked at his watch and began to pale. With guilty lookig eyes (as if he committed a murder or something) he began to apologize continuously and once or twice promised to perform dogeza or hara kiri for _being a disgrace as Juudaime's right hand man._ His exact words, not mine.

"Calm down, Hayato."

The brunette smiled, making Gokudera relaxed. He turned to us with questioning gaze. Realizing this, I introduced ourselves and a very very short summary on why Gokudera was with us.

"I'm Sawada Tsunayoshi," he bowed slightly "I'm Hayato's friend and I appreciate spending your time with him. He really look to be enjoying every minute of it."

I blinked when I saw Gokudera blushing. Yeah… Did I mention it was unnerving?

Sawada raised his brows when he saw Asashina-san but then smiled, making her flush suddenly. He didn't seem to notice and gave a slight bow.

"I would like to talk more with you but Hayato and I have some other previous appointments to do."

"None at all."

"Perhaps… perhaps we shall meet someday." He glanced at each one of us and bowed. Before leaving I could hear him saying _the famous SOS Brigade._

I was sure we're not that well-known.

After they left and Haruhi went to the bathroom, I turned to the others. I met Asashina-san's eyes who then understood what I meant.

"They are not time travellers but they know I do."

"Why?"

"Their organization deals with does from time to time. And as the head, Sawada-san needs to be informed a lot."

"The brunette's the head? Just how old is he?"

"Gokudera-san and Sawada-san are a year younger than us."

"They have prowess excedding an ordinary human. Their auras are much stronger." Nagato added

"You know-"

Before Koizumi could add something, Haruhi interrupted shouting "Kyon! I just realized that Tsunayoshi has the feel of an esper! The way his eyes seem to read your very being is a dead give away!"

* * *

**A/N: **Aww, isn't Gokudera sweet? That aside, do each feel… not OOC? Okey, I tried to make them to but you have to admit that Tsuna and Gokudera had to mature. And since they did travel in the future, they should somehow deal with other time travellers right? They are also much advanced and they possess amazing powers like Nagato. Tsuna's hyper intuition should also count as ESP. As to why Kyon's narrating, he's the one always doing it in the anime.

Oh well~ Ciao~ ciao~


End file.
